polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iranball
Iranball |nativename = Islamic Republic of Iranball : توپ جمهوری اسلامی ایران Tupe Jomhuriye Eslāmiye Irān |founded = April 1, 1979 |onlypredecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |predicon = Pahlavi Iran |image = Iranball (1).png |caption = I'm not Semitic |government = Unitary Presidential Islamic Republic (de jure) Authoritarian Presidential Theocreatic Republic (de facto) |personality = Cool, Aggressive, Organized, Short-tempered Tyrannical |language = Persian Azerbaijani fake Kurdish Gilaki Luri NOT ARABIC! |type = Iranic Turkic (South Azerbaijan) fake no kebab |capital = Tehranball |affiliation = ECOball OICball OPECball UNball |religion = Islam * Shia Islam (main) * Sunni Islam (minority) Christianity (minority) Zoroastrianism (not much) Judaism (non zionist jews) |friends = Iraqball Syriaball My Younger Brother Pakistanball Tajikistanball Palestineball Armeniaball Greeceball (Sometimes) Qatarball Houthiball Hezbollahball Western Saharaball Algeriaball Gaddafiball Sudanball Bangladeshball Indiaball Russiaball Belarusball Amal Movementball Chinaball South Africaball Turkeyball Venezuelaball Cubaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball North Koreaball Serbiaball Indonesiaball Bruneiball Cambodiaball Vietnamball Philippinesball Brazilball Kazakhbrick Kyrgyzstanball Franceball (Sometimes) Uzbekistanball Burundiball Eritreaball Zimbabweball |enemies = I will avenge Alberto Nisman! Azerbaijanball Bahá'íball Bahrainball Canadaball Franceball (Sometimes) Greeceball (Sometimes) Flag Stealer Another Flag Stealer! ISISball Al-Qaedaball Israelcube Enemy Flag Stealer! NATOball Kuwaitball(Sometimes) Gays Shahist traitors Saudi Arabiaball and all other Gulf countries except Oman and Qatar Somaliaball South Koreaball (Neutral) Soviet Unionball (until 91) Turkmenistanball (Sometimes) fake skiing Fake Syria Ukraineball YOU KILLED MY GENERAL Qasem Soleimani UKball Useless Organisation Formerly: Ottoman Empireball Mughalball Russian Empireball British Empireball Soviet Unionball Ba'athist Iraqball (sometimes) |likes = Having nukes, his history, all Aryans, Shia Islam, His empires, Nikki Amini, Qanat, cinema, Persian poetry, Persian cats, Ruhollah Khomeini, The Prince of Persia series, ice creams, Palestine, skiing. |hates = General Killer, Little satan, The Other satan, Bahá'íball, Trump, Imperialism, Traitor Shahists, Gays, being called Arab (I'M PERSIAN NOT ARAB!), Protesters (trying to remove Islamic government), Pokemon Go, Argo. |predecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |intospace = Yes |bork = Ayatollah Ayatollah Imam Imam ☫☫☫ when the guac is extra |food = Jujeh Kabab, Pilaf, Caviar, Pistachios, Saffron and Ice Creams (I created Ice Creams... Actually, it was my father who created it). |status = WHY DID AMERICA WANT TO START A WAR?!! HE KILLED MY GENERAL AND IS THREATENING IRAQ!! |reality = Islamic Republic of Iran |gender = Male }} Iranball, officially the Islamic Republic of Iranball, formerly known as Persiaball(In the west), is a countryball in the Middle East. He is bordered by Armeniaball, Azerbaijanball, and Turkmenistanball to the North along with the Caspian Sea, the Persian Gulf and the Gulf of Oman to the South, Iraqball and Turkeyball to the West, and Afghanistanball and Pakistanball to the East. The country is divided into 31 provinces, including his capital Tehranball located in the North Central region, giving him a total area of 636,372 square miles, making him the 17th largest country in the world. As of 2019, he has a population of about 82.12 million. Being a high-oil producing Muslim-majority country already gives Iran the ability to join ECOball, OICball, and OPECball, as well as the UNball although he is considering leaving. Iranball is a very religious country. Many countryballs feel uneasy because of his nuclear program. Though considered oppressive by opponents, Iran is an extremely organized country. He is also more tolerant of other religions than Saudi Arabiaball as there are spots in his parliament for Christians, Zoroastrians, Jews, and Sunnis. While he does act aggressive, it is mainly due to the fact that many countries used to mess with his land, economy, and government and still do (Talking to you USAball). His birthday (National Day) is on April 1. His astrological sign is Aries. (this isn't a joke) Other celebrations he likes is Nowruz (March 21st) and oil nationalisation day (March 20th). He is also not semetic and calling Iranball semetic will lead to your death. Relationships 'دوستان'/Friends * Algeriaball - You are after Iraq and Syria the 3rd true Arab Friend (and maybe 5th influential ally!). We both don't have good relations with Moroccoball * Qatarball - You are the coolest Arab country ever. I like and support you in any way. Even if you are American's friend. You are always the best for hating the Saudis. * Armeniaball - Many Armenians living in my clay, we love each other, because we hate Azerbaijanball and love Russiaball. We also share a similar culture and long history. * Azerbaijanball - My historical friend, he is alright and I supply oil to his landlocked province. PLEASE! DON'T hurt Armenia, he is only doing this to you because of you. * Afghanistanball (Mostly) - We are Iranian brothers but get off the fence and please respect the agreements and share the river!! * Bangladeshball - Good friend and trade Partner. Both we like Indiaball. * Boliviaball (Until 2019) - Second Best South American friend. * Burundiball - New Anti-Imperialist Friend. * Bruneiball - Another Sunni Brother who is really friendly with me. * Belarusball - like Russia, only smaller * Chinaball - We have been friends for a long Time. We are trade partners and helping me with sanctions, buying major oil. I trade him a lot of my Oil in exchange for prosperity. We both have a secret relationship. Iran can into SCO. Of course, I support you on the Huawei crisis! Meng Wanzhou is a friendly woman with us. Let Russia take Poland and me and you will bug the Americans and Canadians. Go ahead and do anything to piss America off ��. I can't wait to see the DOW Jones Drop. * Cubaball - He is friend of Russia, and he is also a good friend with me. * Eritreaball - we get along and his president has visited plenty of times. * Eurasian Unionball and CSTOball - Might join yuo guys. * Hezbollahball - We arms them against Israelcube. AND LETS SWEEP ISIS AND ISRAEL OFF THE MAP!! * Indiaball - Historical neighbor. I rented elephants at any medieval war from him. Buys a lot of oil and made me rich and is also very supportive. But why yuo of vote against my nuclear program? But also a friend of damn PIG! and LITTLE SATAN!. * Indonesiaball - Best Sunni Brother. He use to support me when I'm in troubles, and he also hates Saudi Arabiaball because he's lying about that 300 Trillion Rupiah... * Iraqball - One of your generals got assasinated too?Don't worry,we will end that capitalist pig! * Kazakhbrick, Uzbekistanball, and Kyrgyzstanball - Turkic Friends and Trading Partners * Lebanonball - Anti-Israel ally. I also love Beirut foods like Falafel. * Nicaraguaball - Central American Friend. * North Koreaball - My Anti-burger friend. He also not want into Rotshchild banks. I hope you are not trying to destroy the world. * Omanball - I like him, even though he is a monarchy he is one of the only Gulf States to get along with me. * Pakistanball - We both support Palestineball independence from Israelcube. I am also the first country to recognise him as a sovereign nation. He's the first to be called 'Islamic Republic', but I respect him. * Palestineball - Poor countryball. Don't worry, you will be free soon and we will destroy Israelcube together. * Philippinesball - You are the son of that burger. I once hated you, but I appreciate the fact that you know better not to be in ties with him. We will get along fine, but you have to destroy ISIS filth in your country and I might give info. Thanks for supporting my Nuclear Program back in 2008.. * Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball- He was my first freind I made after the 1979 revolution, and he helped me during the Iran-Iraq war. Also he hates Corrupt Imperialist Warlord too! Shame they killed him. Miss you Gaddafi. * Polandball - I feel so bad for you, cause you were always invaded from other countries. You are not the only one, that was invaded so much. I was also invaded from other countries for example from Soviet Union and the UK. I also saved her people during WW2 and I did open a Polish school for Polish children. Have a very good 100th birthday my Slavic friend. BUT QUIT ANGERING CHINA PLEASE! RELEASE THAT CHINESE HUAWEI EXECUTIVE OR I WILL SIDE WITH RUSSIA! WHY? WHY? WHY are you siding with the Canadians on Huawei? * Russiaball - We both are enemies of CAPITALIST PIG. We do protect Armenia from Evil kebab. We two hate NATO. Russia, I really enjoyed the World Cup you held. I mean, I'm going to train a lot for the next games here in the Middle East (Qatar 2022), I hope to meet you again 4 years from now. Although it is a pity that I got eliminated in the group stage of the 2018 tournament. I will side with you to have you attack Poland if he is being a dick to comrade China * Serbiaball - He may be a Kebab remover but their are origins of Serbs coming from my clay! He also dislikes Turkey and America too,so I like him * Sudanball - Thanks for becoming friends again bro. He also supports my buddy Russia. * Syriaball - Is of good anti imperialist friend, we both hate Great satan, Little satan and Their puppet. I help him against parasite. You are a part of my influential empire too! * Tajikistanball - He is of Iranian just like me despite not bordering me and using different writing system. We are brothers! I call him "Barodaram" which means in Tajik "My brother". * Turkmenistanball - My brother! * Venezuelaball - We two are of biggest exporters of Oil. We both hate this capitalist PIG. Also Best South American Friend. But I'm not of socialist like him. * Vietnamball - Good Trading partner and Friend. * Vladimir Putin - Best president!!! I like him cause he hates USA and a good friend of us. * Western Saharaball - I recognize you and support you and Algeriaball against Moroccoball. 'خنثی'/Neutral * UAEball - Relations between the neighboring countries of Iran and the United Arab Emirates (UAE) are deeply historic, dating back centuries prior to the establishment of the modern-day United Arab Emirates. Both the countries maintain diplomatic relations with each other, having embassies in each other's capitals, and have close economic ties. But we have our disagreements. You have beautiful places, but would be a shame if it were Saudi owned, Also Stay Away from My Islands ! * Brazilball - Trade partner, I buy a lot of meat from him, but he don´t like Venezuelaball. But remove Bolsonaro, he is a zionist flame patriot who wants to cut ties with me. * Turkeyball - He is okay, cause we both hate Saudi Arabia and Kurdistan, but stop bullying Armenia. * Egyptball - We are Neutral on each other, we both have a rich history but he is not the biggest fan of me but he support me at the UN and is thinking about rebuilding ties with me * Greeceball - NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU BARBARIANS DID TO MY GLORIOUS EMPIRE!!! However in modern times you are considered an ok friend. * Myanmarball I used to like you because we are both anti burger and we are allies of Russiaball and Chinaball. But you are Persecuting the Rohingya, you dangerous b*+ch, so watch it! * South Koreaball - Thanks to make Theran road in Seoul. BUT I STILL support and love North Korea. AND WHY DO YOU BAN ME USING MOBILE PHONES IN THE OLYMPICS? You are fake Korea cause you are puppet of the USA. You can't even defend yourself from North Korea. But you are not too bad. * Franceball- I'm happy to send good Oil to you and I to take Car Brands Peugeot, Citroën and Renault from you, but you are too friendly with Great Satan. Plus you supported Saddam Hussein in the 1980-88 war! So be careful! You're also a hypocrite you traitor. You support this terrorist Mujahedin who is against me. STOP SUPPORT THEM!! OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR CAR BRANDS' FACTORY THAT ARE IN MY COUNTRY. ACTUALLY YOUR CAR BRAND IS THE BIGGEST SHIT IN THE WORLD EVEN USA HATES YOUR CAR BRANDS. AND GERMANY IS MAKING BETTER CAR THAN YOURS. * UNball - Please tell DONALD TRUMP TO NOT TERRORIZE ME PLEASE! HE WANTS TO HURT ME! PLEASE SAVE ME! OR ELSE I'LL LEAVE YOU!!! * Ba'athist Iraqball - This shia genocides menace invaded me in 1980, and Great Satan helped him by giving him weapons. Burn in hell Saddam Hussein, evil pig and shia killer, But well He realized that Saudi Arabiaball lately was using him. دشمنان/Enemies * Argentinaball - A former ally of Venezuelaball. Even though I signed an agreement between the two of us, I heard he still hates his former president, but his president is way worse! He wanted to cut ties with me! REMOVE MACRI AKA THE FUCKING ZIONIST-GAY SUPPORTER! ** : Well Then DONT COME TO MY COUNTRY YOU TERRORIST!!! * Bahá'íball - Heretic religion, unfortunately It is the second largest religious group in our country, we will remove ALL OF THEM!!!! * Bahrainball - You are belong to me yuo independent loser, your corrupt monarchy will fall, islamic revolution coming soon. * Canadaball - I'm warning you. Stop being friendly to USA. Look what they are doing to your people of Iranian descent in the US-Canada Border near Seattle ** : Why? America is keeping an eye on you! ** : Seriously, I don't hate you. Stop being close to America! * Djiboutiball I laugh my ass of, when you sever ties with me. Who the fuck are you? Where are you exactly? I can't find you on the map or can you find me? And stop stealing my friend's flag! * Donald Trump - AHAAHAHAHAHHA! Excuse me?!! '''LOOK AT YOU!! '''YOU ARE THE MOST HILARIOUS PRESIDENT OF THE WORLD����. Yet you want to hurt us and take it back?! (Laughs uncontrollably) ** *Trump orders strike on Iran's general* ** YOU KILLED MY BEST GENERAL AND TWEETED OUT AMERICAN FLAG!!! I WILL PROMISE JUSTICE FOR IRAN IN THE FUTURE!! * Gays - OH NO, OH NO, OH NOOO. YOU ARE WORST. FUCK OFF FROM MY CLAY, AND NEVER COME IN MY CLAY. I HATE YOU LIKE THE PLAGUE. YOU WILL BE HANGED IF YOU COME!!!! Look at Taiwan! ** : Ok,When We are looking at taiwan,You should stop blaming Taiwan OK!?! ** : SCREW TAIWAN! (FIRES ROCKET INTO TAIWAN AND KILLS 500 Taiwanese Homosexuals) ** : WHAT THE HELL?...... THATS IT.... YOU DIE NOW * Hillary Clinton - '''Not a chance she will be the President * Hungaryball - Take some Refugees you deepshit Asshole, meanwhile I have over 4 Million Refugees who needs a safe place. ** : For last time,I DONT TAKE REFUGEES YOU MORON KEBAB! KURWA * ISISball - FILTHY PIG!! YUO WILL PAY FOR EVERY INNOCENT YUO KILLED! CMON, TRY ATTACKING ME YUO MONGREL, I'LL BOMB YUO TO DUST!! I wonder if I hate yuo more than I hate Israel wait you are the same thing. I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU SCUM DID IN IMAM KHOMEINI'S TOMB!! DIE IN THE HELL YOU DIRTY GOAT FUCKER. * Israelcube - My worst enemy! I will remove yuo Zionist scum!! You are not even Jewish, you don't care about Judaism, you are just a greedy thug!! I will never be friend with you illegitimate scum, you don't deserve mercy... Don't forget that our Shah Cyrus the Great helped you Jews out of captivity in Babylon. You heard right, we always treated you guys right, BUT CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING A DAMN SCUM???? I will never talk to you, justice must be done. ** : Well,If you said so,ok.BUT STILL STOP BEING AX-CRAZY OR I WILL DESTORING YOU AYATOLLAH AND BRING BACK PEACEFUL PAHLAVI! * Kurdistanball- You may be Iranic just like me but STOP TRYING TO CAUSE ALL THESE SEPARATIST MOVEMENTS!!!! WE MUST UNITE UNDER THE BANNR OF ISLAM!! And stop working for Satan. * Moroccoball - Free Western Sahara! * NATOball - Stop threating me and Russia you stupid terrorist Organization, who don't know what peace is! They never follow that stupid treaty, anyway! Also stop bombing Syrian civilians and Hospitals dumbass. And why don't you fight against ISIS?? Are you scared or what?? ** : WE ARE NOT OF SCARED YOU TERROTIST SALAFI DOG! STOP CALLING ME TERROTIST OR WE WILL OVERTHROW YOU AND BRING PAHLAVI BACK! * Saudi Arabiaball - Oh boy, you are so historical in making our relations sour. You are actually so racist, discriminatory and have no freedom of religion at all. Unlike you, I have freedom of religion and grant Armenian Christianity, Judaism, Christianity and even Jewish rights to my people. You are so censorious that even I am disgusted by you. You are a Satan country, I am not, I am a free country! And you only hate me for being a SHIA? WHAT THE HECK MAN? HAH You deserved to get droned strike by me and the Houthis for being so rude. You deserved it and I'm sorry if I angered USA! * Somaliaball - This guy thinks he can fuck me, but he can forget it. Their country is almost totally destroyed and I've heard they are the poorest country. STOP DESTROYING MY SHIPS YOU PIRATE LOVERS OR I WILL ATTACK YOU. * UKball - Stupid imperialist, will you ever stop being a little shit. * Ukraineball - You hate me BECAUSE I'M FRIENDS WITH RUSSIA? AND YOU THINK A TEAM WITH TRUDEAU AND POLAND WILL STOP ME FROM SIDING WITH RUSSIA AND CHINA! OH BOY YOU ARE SO UNEDUCATED! I WILL CRUSH YOUR EUROMAIDAN PRIDE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH! SERIOUSLY SURRENDER! ** : QUIET FOOL! GET AWAY FROM ME! * USAball - تو بزرگترین دشمن من در تمام دنیا هستی او شهرت من را خراب می کند !! و سرقت نفت من را متوقف کن! شما یک امپریالیست شیطانی هستید که از تروریست ها حمایت می کند! گردشگران شما از اینجا خوش آمدید. دوست شما سلسله پهلوی نمی آید، من قسم می خورم. استونک جمهوری اسلامی حذف برگر !!! 'YOU ENDED ONE OF MY BEST GENERALS IN MY ARMY!!!! ** : I am glad Soleimani died,he would have killed 100s of Americans!! Flag Colors The Flag of Iran is a horizontal tricolor with the colors green, white, and red, with the national emblem in the middle. Main Colors The green stands for culture growth, happiness, unity, nature, and the Persian language. White stands for freedom, and the red stands for the blood of those who fought for their country. The pattern on both the green and red strips, are actually the worlds 'allahu akbar' (God is the greatest, but not in a jihadist way), written 11 times on each side, making it 22 times repeated to represent the 22nd of the month of Bahman in the Iranian calendar, which landed on the 11th of February 1979 (Iranian revolution). Emblem Colors The emblem may look like a sword with a bunch of crescents around it, but in reality, they are really letters forming an overlapping monogram of the Shahada, the declaration of Islam stating there is no god but god. Provinces * Tehranball - My spectacular capital city and biggest City of Iran and the world. This is what a real City should look like. * Gilanball - Was part of Soviet Unionball and now he is my Part. You have btw cool beaches. * South Azerbaijanball - A lot of Azerbaijanis and Turks live here. From this place here are come the best carpets. * Sistan and Baluchestanball - Dangerous place, because there are some Terrorists who want independence. * Khuzestanball - I think you are the hottest place in world, right? * Kurdestanball - It has some rebel cancer known as PJAK that are trying to get independence from me because of this traitor here Iraqi Kurdistanball. * Semnanball - He accepts that I can test missiles in his desserts. * Qomball - Our holy place of Mosques and Russiaball did buy his Airport for 2.8 Mio Euro, that's nice because you've earned some Money. * Ardabilball - I call him Iranian Siberia, because he is one of the coldest place in Iran. * Isfahanball - One of the cultural city I think? * Alborzball - I like your Mountains. * Chahar Mahaal and Bakhtiariball - Why are you so quiet? show yourself a bit, or let yourself be mindful. * North Khorasanball - * Razavi Khorasanball - Why don't you call yourself Middle Khorasan or something?? Because I get a lot of confused, but I make plans to Unite with North Khorasanball and South Khorasanball. * South Khorasanball - Has a lot of problem with the Taliban at the Afghanistanball Border. But don't worry I do my best to protect him. * Kermanball - A lot fruits come from here. Pls do more fruits and food for me. * Kermanshahball - Our most important oil refinery is there. So pls be careful of that ISISball Haram Terrorists that they not can stealing it. * Hormozgānball - You are My second favourite Province (after Tehranball) because your beaches are beautyful and the Cities especially Bandar Abbas and Kish Island. * Hamadanball - His Military Base is one of our Important Base, because me and Russiaball fly from there to bomb those ISISball pigs. * Farsball - Another spectacular City of Iran after Isfahan, Mashhad and Teheran. * Bushehrball - My Industrial and important Province for Trade. There is also Our Atomic factory that Israelcube planned to attacked it, but never did it, because he have no balls to attacking it... * Ilamball - Thank yuo for protecting my Border to Iraq and the Cities from those ISISball Terrorist Pigs. * Kohgiluyeh and Boyer-Ahmadball - I don't have so much contact with him. But btw why do you choose so a hard name??!! Kohgu-Kigugh-Kohguluieh... A dammit. * Markaziball - Nothing special, but yes... * Yazdball - How should I call you?! Dschast? Iast? * Lorestanball - Don't let be provocate by Kurdistanball right? * Zanjanball - Nothing Special, but he produces a lot of Bread and Wheat, do more for me pls. * Qazvinball - He builds the Railroads. * Mazandaranball - You're Nature is beautiful, I like it. * Golestanball - My Turkmenistan, You have also a beautyful Nature. Gallery Ua7icikedsq31.png|artist: vinnyx0 HEFz4N0.png|credit from easternjellyfish Hk4rJNF.png|credit from jPaolo UkiXVOI.png|credit from Barskie 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Middle East - Polandball Cup.png iran9.png Facebook Iranball.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Iranball_Card-2.png 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Tatar-Iran.jpg Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png PHGveVU.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 201826.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png Useful Military Inventions.png 28bw7iw2298x.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Oilselling.png Mideastnukes.png Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Polandball_Planet.png Oil Oil.png Chain Reactions.jpg Country Changer.png History Repeats.png LUBNEH!.png XHZ78Gh.png Christmas in Lebanon.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Caucasus_countryball_map.png Videos What the Gulf? - Blood and Oil|Tensions in the Middle East. Made by brain4breakfast Links *Facebook page }} zh:伊朗球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Iranball Category:Uncolonized Category:Shia Category:Theocracy Category:Communist Removers Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Oil Category:Red Green White Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Dictatorship Category:Corrupt